Una navidad en família
by Laura-cullen-swan
Summary: una navidad puede estar llena de sorpresas en la casa de los Cullen.... TODOS HUMANOS es un ONE-SHOT corto que se me ocurrió, dejen review, xfa


**Disclaimer: **los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia a mi.

* * *

**Una navidad en família.**

Mi hermano Emmett y yo nos dirigiamos a casa de la que se podía decir mi família, ya que llevaba con ellos desde que tenía 7 años, cuando mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche, dejándonos a mi hermano y a mí solos.

Esme y su marido, Carlisle, nos encontraron en el hospital y se hicieron cargo de nosotros.

Al principio no queria pensar en que mis padres se habían ido, prefería pensar que estaban de viaje. Pero eso cambió cuando vi a un hermoso ángel de ojos verdes.

Desde ese momento Edward y yo no nos separamos para nada. Así que al cabo de los años nos convertimos en novios, algo que mi hermano aprovaba.

Alice, hermana de Edward y mi cuñada, está perdidamente enamorada de mi primo Jasper, el cual la ama igual.

Mi querido hermano Emmett está podría decirse "enamorado", ya que el es muy raro para los sentimientos, cosa que sacó de mamá. Está con Rosalie, prima de Edward y Alice, lo que nos hace pensar a mi hermano y a mí que el accidente de nuestros padres sirvió para que fueramos las personas más felices del planeta.

Hoy nos dirigiamos a la casa de los Cullen, ya que cuando mi hermano y yo fuimos mayores de edad nos fuimos a vivir a la que era nuestra casa.

Hoy es día 25 de diciembre, un día increible. Hacía tiempo que no había tanto sol, a parte de que había nevado por la noche.

Nos subimos en mi bebe, como suelo llamar a mi coche, mi Astorn Martin Vanquish v12. Siempre había sido mi sueño tener un Astorn Martin, el cual se vio cumplido cuando cumplí los 18. Mi papá había encangado que me lo dieran por mis 18, cosa que me hizo llorar durante un rato.

De eso hace ya 4 años, pero volviendo al presente, Em me había regalado un viaje a Venecia para que fuera con Edward, y yo uno a él para que fuera a Las Vegas con Rose, ya que sabía que ese era su sueño.

Cuando llegamos la casa estaba increiblemente decorada, cosa de Alice, seguro.

Al bajar un par de brazos me rodearon y unos labios los míos.

Cuando terminamos de saludarnos entramos en la casa.

Repartimos los regalos después de comer.

Empezamos por los "hijos" y les regalamos un album de fotos que iba desde que habíamos nacido hasta ahora, pasando por todo tipo de etapas, incluso las más penosas.

Alice fue el primero en repartir los regalos. Le regaló a Jasper unos libros de historia, ya que él era un fan de la historia.

Jasper le regaló a Alice un viaje a Paris, ya que pronto iba a ser la semana de la moda y otra cosa no, pero a Alice le encanta la ropa.

Fue mi turno y le di mi regalo a Edward. Era la colección completa ilimitada de Debussy, ya que sabía que a Edward le encantaba.

El me dijo que mi regalo en si no le importaba mucho, sino lo que yo dijera. La verdad es que no entendí nada hasta que puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó una caja de terciopela.

"¿Bella, quieres ser mi esposa para amarte por el resto de mis días?".

Creo que en ese momento estuve a punto de desmayarme.

Le respondí que sí, por supuesto.

Juré desde ese momento que ese día sería uno de los más felices de mi vida.

Pero las sorpresas no se quedaron ahí.

Rose le fue a dar su regalo a Emmett y le dio una carta.

Todos no sabíamos lo que era, ya que cuando Em lo abrió se quedó como en shock.

- ¿De verdad?- fue lo único que le preguntó.

-Sí- dijo Rose llorando.

Nadie entendió nada hasta que dijeron:

-Vamos a ser papás- dijeron a la vez.

Mi reacción fue irme corriendo hacia Emmett y lanzarme hacia él.

Me cogió al vuelo y me empezó a dar vueltas.

Cuando me bajo simplemente me puse a llorar. Estas serían las navidades más increibles de nuestras vidas, todos juntos, nuestra família, junto con nuestros padres que nos verían desde el cielo.

* * *

ola! pues aki vengo kn un pequeño ONE-SHOT de navidad, jejeje

me gustaria k me dijerais k os parece, seria importante pa' mi kmo escritora en fanfiction.

Asies

Nos leemos

Saludos, bss i abrazos

Laura


End file.
